The prior art provides software programs that consist of sequences of machine-executable commands wherein overlapping logic branches are sometimes included. The application of prior art software programs exhibiting overlapping branches in programming reconfigurable logic can inhibit or degrade the performance of the reconfigurable logic. Certain reconfigurable logic simply cannot reliably execute software programs that present one or more overlapping branches.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide methods and systems that enable a conversion of an originating software program having one or more overlapping branches into a resultant software program that includes either no overlapping branches or fewer overlapping branches than the originating software program.